Love Hina Breaking Bonds
by archangel77
Summary: A little twist to the Love Hina cast! Naru's heart gets torn in two when an old friend from the past comes back to visit. Keitaro struggles to try and win her over before it's to late, but will he prevail? Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. This is just a fun story I made using the original story published by Ken Akamatsu


"Keitarooooooooooooooooooooo!" A girl's voice screamed.

"Narusegawa it's not what it seems!" A man yelled back, with a high tone of panic in his voice. He was an average teenager, but with a not so average life. His name is Keitaro Urashima. He has glasses, and short light black hair. His grandma was the manager at the inn in Hinata, but when she decided to leave and take a trip for herself, she left him in charge. One thing she forgot to mention to him was that the inn was an all-girl inn. Taking all the girls there by surprise, they all rejected him at first.

Refusing to go home after failing the Tokyo University exams twice, he didn't want to go back without giving his dream one more chance. He was pretty much stuck in the inn, facing all of the girl's wrath day after day. But there's one thing that keeps him from giving up. Long ago, back when he was a kid, he made a promise to a girl that he would meet her at Tokyo U, and they would live happily ever after. After a long journey with everybody, and after study his heart out with Naru, he hopes to pass the Tokyo U exams finally, but being torn between two girls, Naru Narusegawa, and Mutsumi Otohime, he isn't sure which one of them he made the promise too, or if either of them are the one! All he knows is that one of them is the one for him, but he's unsure what to do. While attempting to figure out where his destiny is, or who it's with, an answer is quickly made when an old friend returns back to inn after being away for five years. Who will he pick? How will they react? How will the house react? Guess you'll have to read to find out...

Love Hina

Breaking Bonds

"Keitarooooooooooooooooooooo!" Naru yelled. Naru is a good girl with a bad attitude. Her long brown hair hangs down to her mid back, and her brown eyes sparkled in the light. She wore a yellow sweater, and a red mini skirt.

"Narusegawa it's not what it seems!" Keitaro yelled back, running away from her. He turned the corner near his room, and made a break for it down the hallway. He passed his room, and looked up down the hall, and he saw Motoko standing at the end. Motoko was a samurai destined to take over the family house. She wore a red and white kimono, and she had long black hair. Keitaro stopped, and instantly turned around, but Naru was standing right in front of him, fist clenched and ready to swing.

"Keitaro..." She mumbled angrily. She walked towards him slowly, keeping her fist in front of her. Motoko also approached him from behind, with her sword drawn. Not knowing where to go, he runs into his room, and desperately tried to climb through the hole that was in the ceiling that led into Naru's room. He had his top half of his body up, but he was grabbed by his feet, and violently thrown back down. He quickly got to his knees and started praising them.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" He praised.

"How dare you lay your hands on me like that!" Motoko shouted at him, the point of her sword just inches away from his face. A look of terror came across his face, and he shot himself back into the corner. The back of his hands searched the wall for signs of hope as he stared into Motoko's and Naru's eyes.

"I slipped!" Keitaro yelled back in his defense. Naru slowly approached him, cracking her knuckles.

"You perverted sleaze ball!" She brought her fist back and punched Keitaro with devastating force, sending him flying out of his room, through the wall, and into the hallway behind it. She put her fist down, and turned to Motoko. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm perfectly fine," Motoko replied. They both turned to exit the room when they saw Shinobu standing in the doorway.

"Uhm... Where is Keitaro-senpai?" She asked quietly. Shinobu was a very shy and innocent girl with short black, bluish hair. She is only about 13 years old, and still in junior high.

"Who cares!" Naru shouted defensively, turning her head and blushing a little.

"Well I just wanted to apologize for making him slip onto Motoko-chan.. I really do need to watch where I put the laundry down." She laughed a little, but then stopped when she saw the look on Naru and Motoko's faces. It was a look of regret.

"So... It was an accident..." Naru stuttered as she looked at Motoko.

"I g-guess so." They both turned around and looked at Keitaro who was unconscious on the ground. They started to walk towards him, when he came too and sat up. He had his hand on his head, but when he saw them walking towards it he went to stand up and run, but Naru caught him by grabbing onto his hand.

"Wait Keitaro!" She mumbled. The look of panic left his face, and he turned around to look at her.

"N-Narusegawa?" He mumbled back. She blushed as she moved her eyes off of his face.  
"I guess it was an accident... So I guess I'm sorry."

"I am as well," Motoko said quietly.

"O-oh, well that's okay. Next time can you not hit me so hard?" He laughed awkwardly. They both rolled their eyes at him. Keitaro walked passed Naru and up to Shinobu. "Thank you for backing me up Shinobu," He told her smiling. Her face lit up bright red.

"Oh it was nothing really! I mean you would've done the same for me! At least I think you would, but if you wouldn't I'd understand, I mean, Ahhhhhhh!" She spoke at an insanely fast pace, and then bolted down the hall and down the stairs.

"Shinobu..?" Keitaro whispered. Motoko walked past him, apologizing once more, and then set off for the stairs. Naru stayed behind so she could talk to him.

"Did you need to talk to me Narusegawa?" Keitaro asked her.

"Uhm- well, it's nothing. Come on, we need to study, the exams are coming up soon." She walked over underneath the hole that led up to her room, and asked Keitaro for help getting up there. He got on all fours and she hopped up to her room off of his back. Once she was up she offered her hand to Keitaro and pulled him up. Once he was up, they sat around the small square table that was in the middle of her room. She sat on one end, and him on the other. They pulled out their books, and looked over each of them, and took notes as well.

They studied for about 45 minutes, when a loud crash in the kitchen broke their concentration. They both rushed out of her room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"What happened?" They both shouted. Their eyes started twitching when they saw a giant mecha-turtle terrorizing the kitchen.

"Kaolla-chan!" They yelled. Kaolla is a 14 year old girl with dark brown skin and blond hair pulled back, but still messy. She was often getting into trouble, being the most hyper in the house. She was running around barefoot, like she usually does, waving a remote control device around in her hands.

"It works! It works!" She was cheering. She turned around to see Naru and Keitaro looking at her with the dissatisfaction look. "Oh sorry! Did the noise disturb your guy's special alone time?" She asked smiling.

"Would you stop calling it that!"

"We're just studying!" They both yelled simultaneously.

"What is going on in here?" Haruka said in a low voice. Haruka was Keitaro's aunt, although she despised being called so. She wore an apron over a light long sleeved purple shirt, and was smoking a cigarette. She had short brown hair, and brown eyes. She looked over at the turtle, and with one back fist, popped its head right off.

"Kaolla, play with your toys outside okay? I don't like cleaning them up," She said as she walked back outside.

"Awwww Haruka-san! You broke the Mecha-Tama mini 1000!" Kaolla cried. She walked over and started picking up the broken parts.

"Come on Keitaro, we've got to get back to studying," Naru said grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him. They left the kitchen, and headed back up the stairs. As Kaolla finished picking up the scraps of the turtle, the phone rang.

"Haruka-san! The phone is ringing!" She yelled. Haruka came back inside with a sigh, and walked over to the phone.

"Hinata hot springs and inn," She said in a displeased voice. Whoever was calling made her eyes shoot open, and the cigarette fall out of her mouth. Kaolla looked at her, but paid no attention, as she was determined to rebuild her turtle.

Meanwhile, Naru and Keitaro were back in Naru's room studying. Naru set down her pencil, and took off the glasses she wore while studying.

"All done?" Keitaro asked surprised.

"No, just need a bathroom break," She replied walking out of the room. She slid the door shut behind her, and made her way down to the bathrooms. She walked past the dining room, when she heard Haruka holler out to her.

"Naru, can I have a word with you?" She asked in a happy voice, still on the phone. Naru stopped where she stood, and then made her way towards Haruka.

"Yes?" She said in a confusing voice.

"Somebody would like to speak to you," Haruka said as she passed the phone to Naru.

"Hello?" She said.

Keitaro was sitting up in Naru's room, when he heard her scream from the kitchen. Her scream made him fall over, and down the hole back to his room. He sat up holding his head, and then ran for the kitchen. On his way there he met up with Motoko and Mitsune. Mitsune had short blond hair, with a touch of gray. She wore a purple shirt and black pants. She's 19 years old, and is the rambunctious type, always wanting to party and get into trouble, often doing so by stalking Keitaro and Naru when they go out of the apartments.

"Did you hear the scream too?" Keitaro asked her. She nodded her head. They raced down the stairs and into the kitchen, but Naru was just sitting on a stool talking on the phone. She was laughing and smiling, and looked perfectly fine. Haruka was standing next to her looking at Keitaro and Mitsune.

"Haruka-san, did you hear the scream?" Keitaro asked.

"Oh that? Yeah, it was Naru."

"What happened?"

"She got excited is all." Haruka smiled and walked outside. Keitaro had a puzzled look on his face as he got close to Naru.

"Narusegawa, who are you-" He was cut off by the back of Naru's fist smacking him in the face. The force sent him flying backwards, and out of the kitchen. Naru was still smiling and laughing as Mitsune studied her face.

"_I haven't seen her this happy since..._" She thought to herself. Mitsune then walked outside, and made her way to the hot springs bath, where Shinobu, Motoko, Haruka, and Kaolla were all sitting about, wrapped in pink towels. Mitsune went to speak, but Haruka spoke first.

"Well since you're all in one place I might as well tell you now. Mitsune, put a blindfold on Keitaro and bring him here." Haruka ordered.

"Why me? Eh fine," Mitsune grumbled in response. She walked back inside, and found Keitaro still planted on the ground from Naru's backfist. She picked him up, and tore off the bottom of his shirt. This got his attention, and he opened his eyes.

"Mitsune, what are you-" He started to ask, but she put her hand over his mouth.

"Just shut up and put this over your eyes." He didn't argue with her, and he put the piece of cloth over his eyes. Mitsune then grabbed him by the hand and led him outside to the bath, both times walking past Naru, not even getting her to turn her head. She dragged him outside and sat him down on the ground next to the water.

"Okay, so I'll bet you're all wondering what I'm going to say? And why Naru screamed earlier?" Haruka asked smiling still. They all nodded their heads. "Well on the other end of the phone is Arkien."

"Arkien?" Motoko, Kaolla, and Mitsune yelled out at once. Shinobu looked around confused.

"Who's Arkien?" Keitaro asked.

"Arkien is probably, besides Grandma Hina, the best thing to ever happen to this place," Haruka replied.

"Wait, really? What'd he do?" Keitaro asked again. This time Mitsune answered him.

"Arkien was the nicest boy any of us had ever met. We all got along great, and he was actually supposed be in charge of this place, but five years ago he had to leave suddenly. His mother had fallen deathly ill and didn't have much time left. He had to get a job there to help support his dad and two sisters who were still in elementary school. He's been gone since, we always welcome him back. We were all pretty close, but him and Naru, they were really close. They were both in junior high, getting ready to go to high school, studying in the summer together. He tutored her during the day, and at night they would go out to the city and wander around till they came home late at night. When he had to leave suddenly, Naru was crushed. That's how she met Seta, after he left she didn't have a tutor and her grades started to slip, so she got a new one, and then turned her feelings for Arkien into feelings for Seta. And as much as I'd like to see you and Naru as a couple, Arkien and Naru are perfect for each other."

Keitaro's body fell weak, and he let out a sigh.

"So Narusegawa does have feeling for him then? Just when I thought Seta was out of the picture and I could make my move, another boy shows up," He mumbled to himself.

"Nobody said she still has feelings for him, and besides, even if she did, you're the one who's here, he's still far away," Mitsune reassured him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He quickly moved his head up so that he was facing Mitsune's voice.

"So, do you think I still matter to her?" He asked with disbelief still lurking in his voice.

"You'll always matter silly boy," Mitsune laughed. He was about to say something when he heard the door from the kitchen open. Naru came out smiling, and sat down next to Keitaro, facing everybody in the bath.

"So how was it?" Mitsune asked, folding her arms and leaning on Naru's head.

"It was good. We talked a little about things here, and things going on there. He said his mom just got done with surgery to have the infected tissue taken out, and she should be better in a few weeks. He also said he misses all of us, and the best part is, he's going to come back over Christmas break to visit!" She said happily. Everybody rejoiced, everybody except Keitaro. He put his head down, but his posture soon changed when Naru hugged him, nearly crushing him. The hug was so intense it popped the blindfold off.

"N-N-Narusegawa," He stuttered, gasping for air. Hearing him struggle she let go, and backed off blushing, and embarrassed. Keitaro inhaled a deep breath, and then looked behind him, seeing all of the girls in the bath with nothing but a towel. Shinobu and Motoko blushed, and Haruka ran up and punched him across the face, sending him flying into the kitchen.

"Dumb boy," Haruka sighed. Naru and the other girls spent another hour in the bath, reminiscing times with Arkien, and how they would all have to prepare and throw a party. Keitaro listened to all of their conversations on the top of the inn's roof. He laid there, staring into the stars.

"If _Narusegawa really likes this Arkien boy, then I've got no chance. All I can do is get into Tokyo U and hope that the girl I made a promise to is there,_" He paused and shook his head. "What am I thinking, maybe I'm just supposed to be alone," His voice trailed off.

"You'll never be alone Keitaro," A voice whispered. Keitaro looked up, and then behind him. He saw Naru standing behind him with a smile on her face, and her eyes locked onto his.

"Narusegawa! I didn't know you were there, I'm sorry for-" He was cut off.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything. Anyways, I heard from Mitsune that just because Arkien is going to be coming back, you don't think you'll matter to me." Naru walked over and sat down next to him. He was blushing as the scent she has blew past him as she sat down. "It's true that I did have strong feelings for him back then, but that was also true about Seta. It was five years ago, he probably doesn't have feelings for me anymore either."

"_Either?_" The thought raced through his mind. "_Does this mean that she doesn't have feelings for him anymore?_"

Naru stared up into the sky, and then laid her head down.

"The sky is so pretty," Naru said, followed by a yawn.

"You're right, it is pretty," Keitaro said. "_Come on...say it. Say just like you, come on mouth move!_" Keitaro looked over towards Naru, who was laying there with her eyes closed and her head resting on her arms. "The sky is pretty...like you Narusegawa." He threw his arms up, predicting a fist to be flying at him. But nothing happened. He lowered his arms back down, and for a second thought she might've been at a loss for words. He took this chance to try and capitalize. He sat up straight, and with confidence said, "It's true! You're so pretty Narusegawa, and I think that I might be starting to-" He stopped when he heard the sound of something sliding. He looked to Naru, and saw that she was sliding off the roof. He stood up in a panic and dove after her, catching her by the wrist before she fell. The loud clasp of him grabbing her made her open her eyes. Upon realizing she was dangling from the roof she screamed in panic, and struggled to get back up, but only made things worse.

"Narusegawa! Stop moving, we're going to-" He stopped as she pulled him off the roof. The two fell, but luckily they landed in the hot spring. "Narusegawa are you oka-" He stopped speaking as he blushed from staring at Naru, who was soaked from head to toe. Fearing to get smacked, he turned around before she noticed he was staring.

"I- I'm sorry," Keitaro stuttered. Naru stood up, and brought her fist back, predicting that he would be staring, but she lowered it when she saw he was looking the other way.

"K- Keitaro? Are you okay?" She asked blushing.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well on the roof you talked about being alone..oh by the way did you say something before we fell? Sorry I kind of dozed off," She put her hand on the back of her head and laughed awkwardly as Keitaro sighed.

"I'm just worried that when Arkien comes back, it'll be like I never existed." He looked at the ground, the sadness in his voice could be heard clearly. Naru walked up to him and she wrapped her arms around his head. Keitaro blushed intensely, and was unsure what to do. Shinobu was observing the entire thing from the hallway that was upstairs. Seeing this made her blush as she turned and ran away.

"Keitaro, you're our manager. You're a part of all of our lives now, and you always will be."

"But Mitsune said that he was supposed to be manager-"

"She said what? At the time Granny was still the manager, and wasn't even thinking about leaving."

"Really?"

"Yes really you dork. You know Keitaro," Naru paused as she started to blush, and she tightened her grip on Keitaro. "I've spent all these nights with you, studying, going out, and even though I beat up on you a lot, I think I do it because I like you." Keitaro smiled at those words. He placed his hands on Naru's as she continued to speak. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for anything serious though, but what I do know is I want to go to Tokyo U with you, and I'll make sure I do, no matter what." Keitaro stood up, removing her arms from him.

"Narusegawa...I think..I'd like that a lot. With so many people who doubt me and think I'm a loser, it's nice to know that somebody still believes in me." They stared into each other's eyes for a second before Keitaro backed away.

"I'm off to bed, you should do the same," He said. He walked away smiling, and Naru stood there smiling as well. She went to follow him into the house, when she heard Mitsune's voice call out to her.

"Naru! Join me for a midnight bath will you?" She asked in a happy tone.

"I'm pretty tired Mitsune, how about tomorrow first thing in the morning?" She replied.

"Pleaseeee?" She begged. Naru sighed, and went to go get her towel. She changed, and then joined Mitsune in the hot spring.

"Did you need something Mitsune?" Naru asked.

"I just have a question for you," She laughed. Naru smiled at her, and then stared off into the sky.

"Go for it."

"It's about Arkien, do you really not have feelings for him?" Naru opened her eyes, and the smile faded from her face.

"I'm not sure... It's hard to just lose feelings for your first love, and Keitaro really is a good kid, and I do like him, but I'm not sure. If he asks I'm not going to say no," She paused so Mitsune could speak.

"Who is 'he'?"

"Either of them I guess. I do really like them both, but I am scared of getting into a serious relationship, I've had bad luck with guys leaving out of the blue."  
"Well isn't it cruel to toy with them if you're only going to be with one?"

"Who said I was going to be with them?"

"Calm down, I was just asking," Mitsune laughed. Naru sighed and slipped down into the water so that only her mouth up was showing.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just confused as to what my body is telling me. Arkien might have a girlfriend already too, I didn't ask him, and Keitaro has that promise to that girl, so it may be me who ends up with nobody."

"So you have thought about it?"

"Of course."

"I see.. Well thanks for talking with me Naru. You should get to bed before you pass out in the water."

"Good point. Thanks Mitsune, if I need somebody to talk to, I'll come to you. Just promise me that it'll stay between us? I don't want the whole house to know what my personal feelings are, and I don't want that bozo to get his hopes up, you know?"

"Yes yes, very well, my lips are sealed. Goodnight Naru-san. See you at breakfast in the morning." Mitsune waved goodbye at Naru, and she did the same. She made her way up the stairs and past everybody else's room, and as she was about to enter her room, she heard the faint sound of tears. She followed the sobs to Shinobu's room, and when she opened her door, she saw Shinobu sitting on her bed, cuddled up with her pillow crying.

"Shinobu, what's the matter?" Naru asked as she walked towards her. She sat down on her bed, and put one arm around her, and kept one hand on her towel. She rubbed her back as tears continued to run down her face. Naru started humming a lullaby, and after a while Shinobu pulled her head away from her pillow, and looked Naru in the eyes.

"Ms. Naru you have such a pretty voice," She whispered in a tear broken voice. Naru blushed and smiled at her.

"Thank you Shinobu. So why are you crying? What's wrong?" Naru's voice was very comforting.

"It's just...I'm not sure. Seeing you and Keitaro-senpai made me sad. Sad that I might never find somebody to make me as happy as you make him and he makes you." Naru couldn't find the words to say at the time, she could only blush and stare at her. Eventually the words came to her.

"Shinobu you're only in junior high. You've got the rest of your life to find somebody, and you shouldn't be jealous of Keitaro and I, because there isn't anything to be jealous of. So what if we make each other happy, there are so many people that make us happy. Keitaro is just like Kaolla, or Motoko, or Haruka. We all make each other happy, the only difference is he's a boy. But there will be plenty of boys to come along Shinobu. You'll meet the one for you eventually, so don't get worked up, you've got your entire life ahead of you." Naru pulled up the covers on Shinobu's bed, and then pulled them over Shinobu, and tucked her in. "Get some sleep Shinobu," Naru whispered as she started to leave.

"Naru-senpai...thank you." Shinobu whispered to her. Naru turned around and smiled, and then walked out, shutting the door behind her. Finally she could go to sleep. She made her way to her room, and as she went to walk towards her bed, she fell down the hole that they had forgotten to cover up earlier. She crashed into Keitaro's bed, making him shoot up awake. He looked left to right several times before he caught sight of Naru. Her towel had fallen off when she fell, and his face lit up bright red. Upon Naru opening her eyes and realizing what happened, and that she didn't have her towel, her fist's clenched up with rage.

"Keitaroooooooooooooo!" She yelled. She took a swing at him that sent him flying out of the room. She grabbed her towel, and made her way back to her room, making sure that the hole was closed this time. She took off her towel and changed into her pajamas that consisted of shorts and a tank top. She climbed into bed, closed her eyes, and soon she was asleep.

That night, she had had a very strange dream. She saw both the faces of Arkien from five years ago, and Keitaro. Flashbacks of being with both of them started playing in her mind, and then she saw herself in a wedding gown, and on her left was Keitaro in a white tux with a black tie, and on her right was Arkien with a black tux and a white tie. They were both extending out their arms to her, not knowing what to do, she turned around and ran away. It was after that, that she woke up, and slowly rose out of bed. She looked at her shelf she had in the corner of her room, and on the bottom was a photo album. She crawled out of bed and went over to the album. She opened it up, and on the front page there was a picture of her and Arkien. Back then she had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing her school uniform, which was a blue jacket and skirt. Standing next to her was Arkien, who was wearing his uniform, a black suit. Arkien had short blond, spiky hair, but only spiked in the front. He had his arm behind Naru, making bunny ears as they smiled into the camera. At the bottom of the picture was a note Arkien wrote to her before he left. The letter was still sealed, and never opened. Being curious about what was written inside, she slowly peeled open the letter, and began to read.

Dear Naru Narusegawa,

I'm very sorry I had to leave, but with my mother being ill and my father being the only one able to work I can't let him work three jobs to pay the bills and support our family. I hope you'll understand, and I want you to know that I'll come back for you. We can go to Tokyo U like we promised each other, and maybe we can evolve into something more, but only if you want. I'll understand if I come back and you're with somebody else, I'm sure he'd be a nice guy, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to be there if you need me. I hope you can forgive me for leaving you so suddenly, I know you'll grow even more beautiful as the years pass and hopefully you've been keeping your grades up. Remember, I'll be back for you Naru. Keep smiling, keep learning, and keep being Naru.

-Love Arkien Ishida.

After she finished reading it, the letter fell from her hands. She stood up, and ran down the stairs. She ran by the kitchen where everybody was having breakfast, and she ran into somebody, causing her to fall.

"Ow... Sorry Narusegawa, are you okay?" Keitaro asked. He reached his hand out to her, but she just stood up and took off running out the door. "N- Narusegawa..?" He kept his hand reached out as he watched her leave. He went to run after her, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Let her go for now," Mitsune said. He took one final long look out the door and then did as she said, and he went back into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and poked at his food with his fork for a bit. He looked around at the table and saw Naru's empty seat. It had a plate of food waiting for her, as well as a glass of milk.

"When did she say Arkien was coming to visit?" He asked.

"Christmas break I think is what Naru said," Mitsune replied scratching her head. He looked at the calendar that was on the wall. He walked up to it and scanned his finger across the dates.

"Let's see... Break starts on the 15th and lasts until the 12th of January. And today is the 27th of November." He pulled his finger away from the calendar and put his arms at his sides. "_If I want Narusegawa to pick me over him I've got to make her fall for me before Arkien gets here_" he thought to himself.

"Hey! Earth to Keitaro!" Kitsune shouted. His concentration was broken by the loud shout. He turned to her.

"What?" He asked.

"It's your turn to do dishes!" Keitaro ran out of the kitchen and grabbed his and Naru's jacket.

"I'm sorry Kitsune-san! I'll make it up to you but I've got to do something right now!" He ran out of the inn, and charged down the stairs in front of it that led down to town. When he reached the bottom and was certain nobody was following him, he stopped to think where she might've gone. He decided he would check Tokyo U first, and then her house. He made his way through town, searching in the windows of stores for something that he might use to impress Naru. He came across this red button up jacket that was supposedly on sale. He searched his wallet and he had enough to buy it, but after words he would be broke. He decided that she was more important than money, and he bought the jacket for her. With her old jacket underneath the new one wrapped up in a box, he kept on going towards Tokyo U.

When he arrived he looked all around but failed to find her, so he set off towards her house. He knocked on her door, and it was Naru's younger sister who answered.

"Hello?" She said innocently.

"Is Narusegawa- er Naru home?" He asked.

"Are you that boy that she lives with?"

"Well, I'm the manager at the Hinata Inn, so yes technically."

"Then no. She's not here." She slammed the door in his face, and then locked it behind her. Keitaro was disappointed, but he wasn't going to give up. He took a look up at the house, and saw Naru in her room brushing her hair in her mirror. She was wearing a red dress, and she had her hair done up. She had on very light pink lipstick, and the glitter on her eyes sparkled in the light.

"_She looks beautiful!_" He thought to himself. His jaw dropped to the ground as he continued to stare at her. He had to get her attention somehow. He looked around for something he could throw at her window. He found a small rock that would do. He put down the box that had her present in it, and picked up the rock. He made sure he wouldn't miss, and then threw the rock. It tinked off the window, and got her attention. She opened up her window, and walked out onto her balcony. The dress she was wearing covered one leg, but left the other one almost completely exposed.

"N- N- Narusegawa..." He stuttered. He blushed upon seeing her. She looked down at him with wonder in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly.

"I have a present for you!" He yelled up to her, holding the box in the air.

"Keitaro listen, I just want to be alone for a while! Just go back to the apartments and I'll be back later," She yelled at him. She turned around and fled back to her room, shutting the door behind her, and then closing her blinds. Keitaro slowly lowered the box out of the air, and then held it at his side. A sad look came across his face. He looked at the present, and walked up to the front door, and set it down. He then slid his hands into his pockets on his jacket. The walk back home was quiet as he tried to think of why she was so dressed up. Was she going to meet somebody? If so Who? It didn't make sense to him.

Meanwhile, Naru's little sister watched as he walked away down the streets of town. She looked outside and saw the box leaning up against the outside wall, right next to the door. She went out and got it and brought it up to Naru's room. She knocked on the door, set the present down, and ran back down stairs. Naru opened up the door, and looked down at the present. On the front there was a tag that read, "To: Narusegawa From: Keitaro =)" She picked it up, and set it down on her bed. She sat down next to it, and stared out the window.

Keitaro walked in through the front doors of the inn, and was swarmed by all the girls asking where Naru was. He told them she was at home, and then went upstairs to his room. He laid down on his floor, and stared up at the ceiling, at the hole that led to her room. Images of her in that dress started to go through his mind, her eyes, her hair, the way the glitter sparkled on her eyes. All he could think of was how great it would have been if they would have shared a kiss. His daydreaming was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Not right now," He said rolling over on his side. The door opened anyways, despite his response.

"What's up kiddo?" Mitsune asked.

"Not right now Mitsune."

"You owe me for doing your dishes this morning. Spill it, what's up?" She sat down next to him, and crossed her legs. Realizing that she had indeed done his dishes he decided he would tell her how he was feeling.

"It's Narusegawa. I went to her house to give her her jacket, and a present I bought for her, and I was turned away at the door by her sister. I went out to see if I could find out what room was hers when I saw her brushing her hair. She was wearing this red dress and she had makeup on. She had on really lightly colored pink lipstick, and she had on g-"

"Glitter that sparkled on her eyes. Tell me, did this dress look different than a normal dress? Like were half of her legs exposed and the other half covered?" Mitsune asked interrupting him.

"Yes! But how did you know?"

"Oh dear, did you do something to piss her off? Or to get her to stop liking you?"

"I don't think so. I did run into her this morning but I don't think that would be why she ran away. Why? Do you know why she was dressed up? Is she meeting a guy? What is it?" He fired off question after question, getting in Mitsune's face, desperate for answers.

"That dress she had on was the dress she wore for our junior high dance. It was at the end of the year, celebrating the passing from junior high to senior high. She went with Arkien to that dance, and that's where they had their first kiss."

"They've kissed?" Keitaro fell backwards onto his butt. "But why would she put that dress back on? He's not supposed to be here till December 15th."

"Isn't it obvious?" Keitaro looked at her in the eyes for a second. "She still loves him." Those words were like daggers into Keitaro's heart. His eyes grew sad, and his smile faded to a frown. The rest of his body proceeded to shut down as well. He stood up and walked over to his bed, and laid back down.

"Please leave Mitsune," He asked her softly.

"Keitaro-"

"Please." She didn't try to push her luck. So she left and closed the door behind her. He stayed in bed all day, ignoring the calls that were made to him. The dinner shouts, the knocks on the doors, all of it was ignored. Things around the inn became very depressing. Shinobu stood in the kitchen washing the dishes from dinner. She turned around and looked at Keitaro's and Naru's plate, still full of food. Motoko was on the porch on top of the inn practicing her sword technique, but she was off step with her mind worrying about those two. Kaolla had nobody to torture with her crazy devices, so she spent her time making repairs to the ones that were broken. Mitsune was going through Naru's room trying to discover some answers, when she came across the letter that was left on the floor. She opened it up and read it to herself, then put it back on the ground. She then turned her attention to the photo album that was also left open. She flipped through the images of Naru and Arkien. In all the pictures they were both smiling, and as they kept going the more Naru would blush. She quickly closed it when she heard footsteps racing up the stairs. They stopped though, and then continued down the hallway below her. She heard the door to Keitaro's room open, and so she decided to peek through the hole in the floor. It was Naru, but she was wearing this red button up jacket with all of her makeup still on.

"Keitaro! Get out of bed!" She yelled, smacking him in the back of the head. He jumped out of bed, and bumped noses with Naru, causing them both to blush.

"N- Narusegawa," He said quietly. He looked at her, noticing she changed into his present. She was smiling at him.

"Come on!" She said, yanking him out of bed. He planted his feet on the ground and didn't .move. She pulled on him, but nothing happened. She let go of his hand and looked at him. He was staring at the ground with the same sad look on his face.

"Narusegawa..." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry about earlier Keitaro, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I was just flustered and upset with myself and I took it out on you," She whispered to him. "I didn't mean to upset you." She leaned in closer to him. She fell into his chest, but Keitaro's arms didn't move to embrace her.

"I know you still have feelings for Arkien. That dress you wore earlier, that was the dress you guys shared a kiss in." She pulled back a little, so that she could look at his face.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Mitsune told me. You looked so happy in your room in that dress, I've never seen you so happy."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"I'm saying that you still love him. You always have, and you always will." Naru pushed herself away from him, knocking him over, and she bolted out of the room.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Mitsune said from above. Keitaro looked up at her, and realized she'd been there the entire time. "She was trying to tell you that she's over Arkien and that she loves you! If she'd chosen him over you she would have come home in that dress, not the jacket you bought for her!"

Keitaro looked out the door that had been left open and realized what an idiot he had just been. Had he only embraced her in his arms she would be his, if only he had realized the obvious instead of denying it. The door to Naru's room slammed open, and Mitsune was thrown down the hole to Keitaro's room.

"Narusegawa! I-" He was cut off by something heavy being moved above the hole. "Love you," He whispered. He tried to get her to open her door, but it remained locked all night. With nothing left to do, he decided he would go to bed, and try and make things right in the morning.

He didn't sleep well that night, he kept tossing and turning, and accidentally turned off his alarm to get up in the morning. Naru was up out of her bed around 8 o'clock in the morning, and went downstairs to the kitchen. She didn't look at anything or anybody on her way in there. She went to go sit down at the table when Haruka's voice called to her.

"Naru!" She yelled.

"I don't want to talk to anybody," She yelled back.

"Not even me?" A voice said. The voice was that of a man. It was light, but still maintained its masculinity. Naru jumped out of her seat and turned around. A man wearing a white shirt and dark jeans with spiky blond hair was staring her right in the face. "Long time no see huh Naru?" She took off running at him, and jumped at him, placing her arms around his neck. He threw his arms around her, and picked her up and spun her around. He set her back down gently as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Arkien..." She mumbled to herself. He put his hand on her head and messed up her hair.

"I told you that you'd grow more beautiful over the years." He smiled at her as she blushed and looked away.

"What are you doing here? You're like 20 days early."

"I came to surprise you guys, because my break started November 24th and goes until January 5th. Haruka-san knew I would be here today, but I told her not to tell anybody." Naru looked at Haruka with the death stare, so she left the room. Naru buried her head into his chest, and he wrapped her up in his arms.

"Want to go out for breakfast?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded. He took her by the hand and led her outside. They started walking down the stairs when Arkien asked, "So how is this Keitaro person I've heard so much about?" Naru looked away from him.

"He's an idiot perverted boy that runs the inn."

"Oh, I hope I'm not stealing you from him? I can take you back if this is uncomfortable for you, It's easy to see why, I mean who am I to steal you from your boyfriend." Arkien stopped and went to turn around when Naru stopped him.

"He is NOT my boyfriend. We're just friends, if that. I want to go spend some time with you and catch up, you've got five years of information for me so we shouldn't waste time."

"Well if you're sure.."

"I'm sure."

"Well then! Where shall we go eat? I haven't been here in so long I forgot where the good places to eat are." Naru laughed and pulled on his hand.

"Follow me." She led him through the town until they arrived at this local bakery store. "This place has the best food ever." She led him inside and they got a table. They sat down and ordered some milk to drink.

"So Naru, how have you been? How's Tokyo U? Are you a student there?"

"Well...I'm still working on it. I haven't passed the entrance exams yet, but other than that I'm good. Things just haven't been the same since you left."

"It's been five years, I'm sure I couldn't have made that big of an impact on this place."

"Maybe not, but you did make a big impact on me. I know I was scared back then, and I still am, but if there's a chance I would like to be more than just friends with you." Naru blushed as she finished her sentence. Arkien's eyes opened, and he set down the glass he was drinking from.

"You know Naru that there's nothing else in this world I want more than you. But it seems to me you need to figure out what this wants," Arkien paused and pressed on her heart. "Before this starts making decisions." He moved his finger from her heart to her brain. "If you're absolutely sure that I'm who you want to be with then I'll have no problem calling you my girlfriend."

"But I am absolutely sure!" She snapped back.

"Why don't you take a few days to think about it at least?" Naru backed down, and sat back in her chair.

"Do you not want to be with me?" She asked innocently.

"I just told you that you're all I want in this world...I just want to make sure that the feeling is mutual and you can move into this relationship with no regrets. Please just take 3 days to think about it. If in 3 days you decide that I'm the one you want to be with, then I'd be the happiest man alive. But if not, then yes I'll be sad and disappointed, but I'll still be happy that you're happy. I was crushed when I had to leave you five years ago, because back then I knew, I knew that you were the one. That's why I kissed you at that dance, the last thing we did together, I wanted to make sure that it was a memory that would stay with us forever." Naru looked at him and smiled.

"Fine. 3 days you said?"

"Yes."

"Very well. I'll think about everything and then in 3 days I'll let you know my decision."

"Thank you. Welllllll I don't know about you but I'm still starving." They both laughed as they called a waiter over. They ordered some food and chatted a little more about things going on, and then they left the store after they finished eating and headed back to the apartments. Arkein opened the door for Naru, and followed behind her as she walked inside. She was instantly greeted by Keitaro, who was up in her face.

"Narusegawa!" He yelled joyfully. "I'm sorry about last night, I understood what you were doing but my mind refused to let me believe it. I'm ready now though, and I want to make it up to you however I can. Can I take you out to dinner tonight?" He grabbed both of her hands. "Please Narusega-" His sentence trailed off when he saw a man standing behind her. He looked at Naru who was staring at the ground next to her. The man made his way to Keitaro and offered him his hand for a handshake.

"You must be Keitaro. Hi, I'm Arkien Ishida," Arkien smiled at him as he kept his hand held out. Keitaro's hands dropped from his hold on Naru, and he took a step backwards.

"A- Arkien?" He stuttered. Arkien looked confused and he dropped his hand. He took a step forward, and Keitaro ran up to him and slammed him against the wall. "What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be here for a few more weeks! You're ruining everything!" Keitaro clenched his fists as he tightened his grip.

"I suggest you let me go," Arkien mumbled quietly. Keitaro stared him down not letting up at all. Arkien went to move his hands, when Naru pushed Keitaro away from him.

"Keitaro! What're you doing?" She yelled at him. Arkien stepped behind Naru and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Naru." Keitaro's senses came back to him as he realized that he had just made a fool of himself in front of Naru.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled . He walked through the kitchen and out to the bath. Arkien followed behind him. Naru grabbed his arm as he walked past.

"Arkien," She whispered.

"I'll talk to you later okay?" He said to her. He turned and smiled, brushing her hands off of his arms. She let her arms fall to her sides as she watched him leave to the outside bath. He walked out and saw Keitaro sitting along the edge of the bath, letting his feet rest in the water. Arkien walked beside him and sat down on Keitaro's left side, soaking his feet as well. Keitaro turned to him and back of frightened. Arkien laughed a little.

"Relax, I just want to talk to you," He said smiling at him. Keitaro sat back down, but kept his guard up.

"I'm sorry about what happened, I don't know what came over me," Keitaro said, looking down at the water. He stared at his reflection for a few seconds but then he kicked it with his legs.

"I think I do," Arkien said leaning back on his hands. "Are you jealous Keitaro?" He looked into his eyes, but he kept a friendly face. Keitaro looked at him shocked.

"J- jealous? Why would I be jealous?" He blushed and looked away. Arkien leaned forward and studied Keitaro's face.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Arkien smiled as he made what he said more of a statement than a question. Keitaro blushed even more and stuttered over his words as he spoke.

"N- no! I mean, well, we're really good friends, and I like her a lot but the look on her face when you guys walked in... That was the happiest I've seen her since I moved here. Even if I do have feelings for her, you're a much better guy for her-" He was stopped by Arkien's laughter. Keitaro looked at him with a puzzled face. Arkien's laugh faded away, and then he began to speak.

"The last time YOU'VE seen her that happy huh? Sometime Keitaro, you need to open your eyes. Earlier today I asked Naru what your and hers relationship was." Keitaro looked at him with a glimmer in his eyes. "She said that you guys were just friends." Keitaro lowered his head back down, looking sad. Arkien leaned back on his hands again, and stared up into the sky. "But it was the way she said it, and the look on her face. She has always been a terrible liar," Arkien stopped and laughed. Keitaro had that glimmer back in his eyes as he looked at Arkien. "If she's the one that you're supposed to be with then don't let me stop you. Sure she may be the love of my life, but I had my chance and I left her," Arkien sat up, and put his hand on Keitaro's shoulder. "Don't give up on her Keitaro. You'll regret it the rest of your life." With that sentence, Arkien stood up and went back inside of the inn, leaving Keitaro alone to think about what he said. With it only being the start of the day, Keitaro decided he would go try and speak to Naru. He pulled his feet out of the water and walked inside. He saw Arkien and Haruka speaking, but he walked past them and up the stairs.

"Naru's not here," Haruka said still facing Arkien. Keitaro flinched on the stairs, sighed, and then turned around. He grabbed his jacket from the coat rack, and walked outside.

"Tell Shinobu-chan I'll be back for dinner, but will probably skip lunch, so don't set a plate for me," He said, closing the door behind him. Arkien watched him leave, and then turned back to Haruka.

"That's really big of you," She told him.

"What?" He said confused. Haruka walked past him, and picked up the broom that was leaning next to the stairs and started sweeping.

"Letting Keitaro have a chance to win Naru over." Arkien laughed at her statement, and started to walk up the stairs.

"He's already got her, he just needs to seal the deal with a kiss." Haruka looked up at him as he turned the corner upstairs.

"You can come out now," She said, backhanding the wall that supported the stairs. The spot she hit flipped the wall around like a secret passage, revealing Mitsune, Motoko, Shinobu, and Kaolla. They all laughed awkwardly and dispersed in different directions, well everybody but Mitsune. She sat down on the couch and invited Haruka over to sit as well. Haruka stared at her for a few seconds, and then went back to sweeping. Mitsune thought about who she was talking to, and decided to speak from across the room.

"Seems Arkien and Naru hit it off good," She laughed.

"What do you want Mitsune?" Haruka asked, leaning the broom back up against the wall.

"Impatient today are we? Fine fine, what's going on with Arkien and Keitaro? Keitaro throws him to a wall after he and Naru get back from breakfast, and then Arkien goes and tells him to go after Naru, even though he probably could've proposed and she would've said yes. Everybody is confused and Shinobu is fainting left and right." Haruka sighed and thought for a few seconds about what to say.

"Either one of two things as I see it. One, he could be the sweetest man alive and he could be letting Keitaro have the girl of his dreams. Trying to make sure Naru doesn't make a mistake and regret it later, or he could be devious and he could know that Naru will choose him no matter what and he likes seeing Keitaro getting his heart broken, and is just trying to torture him." Mitsune looked at her with a terrorized face. Haruka smiled a little at her. "That's just my opinion though." She walked out of the living room and into the dining room, leaving Mitsune's head full of questions.

"_Arkien wouldn't do something like torture another's heart would he? No. That's not him. But why would he let the girl he loves fall into the arms of another man?_" Mitsune thought to herself. She raised both of her arms and grabbed her head. "Nothing makes sense!" She shouted. She stood up off the couch and wandered back to her room.

Meanwhile, Keitaro was wandering the streets of Hinata, not knowing what he's doing or where he's going. He walked past a few stores that had out Christmas decorations already. He looked at some of the jackets they had on sale, but decided against buying them. He found himself lost in thought, thinking about what Arkien had said, and what Naru was doing, and the night that she was going to confess her love. He was so lost in thought he ran into somebody in the street, knocking them both to the ground.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going," He exclaimed. He looked closer and saw that he had ran into Mutsumi. Mutsumi was a girl the same age as him and Naru. She had almost the same hair, but hers was a darker brown. She was the girl version of Keitaro pretty much, equally as clumsy and same in personality traits. She wore a real lightly colored dress, it was a light tan.

"Oh hi Keitaro. I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy," She said holding her head. Keitaro helped her to her feet, but he pulled her a little too hard and she tripped and fell into him. They both blushed as he grabbed her.

"M- Mutsumi-san," He mumbled. He pushed her back, still hanging onto her shoulders. Once she was upright, he spoke to her. "What're you doing out here?"

"I'm not sure... I just felt like taking a walk and I ended up in the middle of downtown running into you." She laughed as she grabbed his hands. "Want to go get lunch with me?"

"Well actually I-" He was cut off by Mutsumi pulling on him. She took off running, and Keitaro ran behind her.

"Wait Mutsumi! Where are we going?" He was starting to breath heavy after all the running. Mutsumi stopped and looked at her surroundings. They were now in an alley in the middle of town, lost behind buildings.

"I'm not actually sure," She put her hand on her head and laughed. Keitaro sighed and took a seat on the ground. He was taken off guard by Mutsumi pinning him down to the ground by his shoulders.

"M- Mutsumi!" He yelled. He started blushing as she looked him in the eyes. He tried to turn away but his body wouldn't move. She smiled as she moved her head closer to his. She went for a kiss, and succeeded. She pulled away and stood to her feet. Keitaro still sat on the ground, stunned by what had just happened. He turned his head when he heard the sound of bags falling. His eyes widened when he saw Naru standing down at the end of the alley. Mutsumi also turned her head towards Naru. The look on Naru's face was devastating, like her heart had been torn out and stomped on. She turned away from them and started to run. Keitaro stood up to go after her, but Mutsumi threw her arm in front of him. He pushed her aside, but she grabbed onto the back of his neck.

"Mutsumi! Let me go!" He yelled, trying to get free.

"Wait a minute Keitaro. Just stay with me for a little bit." Her voice was quiet and soothing. She rested her head against Keitaro's shoulder. Keitaro stopped trying to get free, but he hung his head down low. He felt unsure about himself, he knew that it was intention to make Naru happy, but something about that kiss made him second guess himself for just a moment. He grabbed Mutsumi by the hand, and started walking.

"Where are we going?" She asked him quietly.

"To apologize to Narusegawa," He replied even quieter. She didn't argue with him, which was strange, but Keitaro didn't really notice. It took about a half hour to get back to the apartments, but soon the stairs that led up to them were right in front of them. He looked up the stairs, and then up to the sky. The clouds started to roll in, and he could feel sprinkles dripping on him.

"Let's hurry, it's starting to rain," He said, moving his feet a little faster.

"Keitaro," She said stopping. She jerked him back towards her, and then let go of his hand. He looked at her, and she could see the sadness in his eyes. "What is it about her that makes you so sad?" Keitaro was startled at the question, and he took a few seconds to think about it.

"I- I'm not sure," He mumbled. "There's just something about displeasing a girl that makes me sad."

"Then would you care to please me tonight?" Keitaro blushed and jumped backwards.

"Mutsumi! How can you ask a question like that so sudden?" She laughed a little and then started to speak.

"Not like that silly boy. I mean, would you care to take me out on a date tonight? Since our lunch plans didn't happen, maybe we could go out for dinner."

"A d- date?" Keitaro gulped. She laughed again, and then looked him in the eyes.

"Yes, a date. Well? Will you go with me?"

"I-" He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and found Arkien staring at him with a sad look.

"Keitaro, come with me. It's Naru," Arkien said sadly. He turned and started walking up the stairs. Mutsumi wrote her number down on a piece of paper, and gave it to Keitaro.

"Call me with an answer," She said smiling at him. She turned around and headed back to town. Keitaro watched her walk a few steps, and then started running up the stairs. He met up with Arkien at the front door.

"What's the matter with Narusegawa?" Keitaro asked worried.

"We don't know. She won't talk to anybody, and her door is locked and blocked from the other side. She told me she went out to get stuff for dinner tonight, but she came back empty handed and locked herself in her room. Did you see her when you were out? Do you know if something happened to her?" Keitaro looked down at the ground and had a flashback of the kiss, and how Naru's face looked.

"Mutsumi-chan kissed me and Narugesawa saw. She dropped the bags she was carrying and she took off running." Arkien looked at him, and then back up at the inn. "I didn't mean to upset her, the kiss was forced on me-" Arkien cut him off .

"She's fragile Keitaro. Even if it was an accident it killed her to see it. She's being torn apart from the inside. If she chooses to be with me, I want it to be because it's what she wants, not because the real person she wants is off kissing other girls."

"Bu-" Arkien threw his hand in the air and Keitaro stopped speaking.

"Go and make things right. See if you can get her to talk." Arkien opened the door to the inn, and pushed Keitaro inside. He closed the door behind him, and followed Keitaro up the stairs. Everybody was outside her door sitting around. They raised their heads when Keitaro and Arkien emerged from the stairs.

"Anything yet?" Arkien asked. They shook their heads, and looked at Keitaro.

"Do you know what happened?" Motoko asked him. Keitaro went to speak but Arkien spoke first.

"I've already asked. He doesn't know."

"Why lie?" Keitaro whispered to Arkien.

"You've got to worry about Naru right now. You can tell the others some other time." Keitaro looked at him for a few seconds, and then walked towards the door.

"Narusegawa, can we talk?" Keitaro asked, placing his hands on the door. There was no answer. On the inside of the room, Naru was sitting up against her bed, with the scrapbook of her and Arkien in one hand, and the picture her and Keitaro took together in the other. She then buried her head in her knees, placing both items on the ground.

"Naru! Talk to us please," Mitsune said, still in a sad voice. Again no answer. Keitaro tried speaking to her again, but she wouldn't speak.

"Maybe you should try Arkien," Keitaro said turning around. He looked left to right, and then all around but he didn't see Arkien anywhere. "Where'd he go?" The others looked around as well, but nobody saw him. Naru lifted her head from her knees when she heard a tap on the window glass. Arkien was hanging by the roof, one hand in the gutter and the other knocking on her window. She looked at him, but she couldn't bring herself to move. Arkien saw that she wasn't going to move, so he opened the window with his free hand, and swung himself in there. He landed on his feet, and then brushed himself off. He went over and sat next to Naru. She looked away from him, and put her head back in her knees. Arkien smiled as he saw the scrapbook he and her made five years ago.

"Still kept this all these years huh," He moved his hand forward and grabbed the book. He opened it, and saw the picture of them in their school uniforms on the opening page. He laughed a little and flipped through the pages, laughing occasionally at a few of the pictures. Naru lifted her head up again, and watched as he flipped through the pages. He had one of his fingers on one of the pages in the front, holding the spot as he kept flipping. He looked over at her, and he flipped back to the spot he had marked, and set the book down in front of them. The picture was them the night of the dance, both of them dressed up. Naru was wearing a purple dress, and he was in a black tuxedo.

"You looked really pretty that night," He said to her, looking at her eyes. She looked back as he kept speaking. "I wanted to tell you so bad that night how great you looked, but I got tongue tied every time I looked at you. Sometimes I still do." He paused and laughed a little. "I'm so bad at this," He laughed again. He could see the sides of Naru's mouth and he knew she was smiling. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. He moved his arm so it was around her and she was leaning on his chest. He pulled her close and rubbed his hand on her shoulder. "You know that we're all here for you, good times and bad. There's not a lot anybody can do about a situation like this, but if you ever need to talk you've got plenty of ears waiting." He removed his arm from around her and he stood up. He walked over to the window, and stood on the rail that outside. He looked back at her and smiled. She looked back at him, and she looked a little happier. She stared at the wall in front of her after Arkien jumped back on the roof. She moved her hands to stand, when she felt something poke her right hand. It was a small black box that had her name sticking out of the tag that was on it. She opened it up, and pulled out a necklace. There was a note in the bottom of the box that had fallen out when she opened the box. She picked up the note and unfolded it.

_This is the necklace you gave me five years ago at the end of the dance. I kept it around my neck since the day I left. Hopefully wearing it again will make you as happy as it did me. -Arkien_

She smiled as she held it up in the air. It had a thin silver chain, and on the end there was a small heart that had "Memories are never left behind" engraved on it. She tied it around her neck, and placed the note back into the box. She then grabbed the photo album, and stood up. She placed both the album and the box on her shelf, and then moved the shelf out from in front of the door. When she opened it, all of girls were sitting on her right, and they smiled and jumped to their feet when they saw her come out. On her left Arkien was leaning against the rail on the stairs with his arms folded, smiling at her. Keitaro was standing right next to her, and she looked at him in the eyes. She smiled, and he smiled back. She then brought back her fist and punched him in the face, sending him flying out of the room.

"Yay! Naru's back!" Kaolla shouted running up to her.

"It would seem so," Motoko said happily. Shinobu and Mitsune smiled at her, and Mitsune went up and gave her a hug, catching her off guard. Kaolla also hugged her, followed by Shinobu. She then turned towards Arkien, as if she was waiting for him to want a hug.

"Welcome back," He said as he extended out his arms for her. She walked up to him and hugged him tight. "I'm glad the necklace fits." He smiled at her as she looked at the necklace.

"Alright you two, any more lovey dovey stuff I might get sick," A voice said. They pulled away from each other, and saw Haruka standing at the top of the stairs. Arkien and Naru laughed, followed by all the other girls laughing.

Keitaro eventually found his way back, he was holding his left cheek where Naru had hit him. When he walked through the front doors he saw Arkien, Naru, and Mitsune on the couch, with Kaolla poking at some of her devices on the ground. Shinobu was in the kitchen trying to get things ready for dinner. Naru was locked in her room so long, the afternoon came and went in the blink of an eye. Keitaro walked up behind the couch, and Arkien looked back at him.

"I see you managed to find your way back," Arkien laughed.

"Sorry about that," Naru said as she stared at the mark she left on his face.

"It's fine Narusegawa, I deserved it," He paused and turned his attention to Arkien. "Could I talk to you for a second?" Arkien looked at him, then at Naru, and back to him.

"Sure," He said standing up off the couch. He followed Keitaro into the dining room where there wasn't anybody around. "What's up?" Arkien asked.

"I need to ask you something, well two things actually. First off, I need another guy's opinion on what's going on in my head." Arkien laughed as he pulled out a chair from the table. He sat down, and Keitaro did the same.

"And what is it that's going on in your head that you need my opinion on?"

"Well it's just that... When Mitsumi-san kissed me, it felt like I couldn't move my body. I knew I should've moved but something was holding me there." Arkien set his elbows on the table and leaned on his hands.

"Tell me Keitaro, how do you feel about her?" Keitaro thought about it for a minute before giving an answer.

"I'm not sure what I feel, I mean I do really like Narusegawa, but something about Mutsumi-san, I don't know..."

"This is exactly how Naru feels right now. Trying to decide between two people she really likes." Keitaro looked over at Arkien.

"Arkien, why is it that you care so much about her? I'm curious as to why you like her so much. Not in a bad way at all, just curious" Arkien looked at him, and then down at the table.

"When I first came to visit I was eight years old. Naru was one of the first people I met here, and we bonded right away. Her parents let me stay with them for a couple years, so we shared a house together much like you two do now. She showed me around the town, took me everywhere there is to go. And one day some bully was picking on her at the park, he was a lot older than we were, but she was in tears and I wasn't going to stand there and not do anything. I pushed the bully down and told Naru to run. She did and she made it out safe but I was left there with one pissed off boy. I got the crap beat out of me, but I managed to make it back to her house before I passed out. She took care of me while I recovered, and ever since then I've decided that she's the one I want to protect, even if she's with another man, I'll always be by her side." Keitaro studied Arkien's face, and he could hear the promise in his voice. "What was the other thing you wanted to ask?"

"Oh well it's not as important as that."

"Come on, might as well why you have the chance right?"

"Eh, fine. Back when you and her would hang out a lot, did she ever... hit you like she does me?" Arkien laughed at his question for a full on minute.

"Oh yeah." Keitaro laughed a little as well. "She doesn't do it anymore because one day she went to do it and I caught her fist. So she tried with the other hand and I caught that one too. I had fun watching her struggle with no hands." They both laughed this time. Keitaro stood up from the table and went to walk out when Arkien's stopped him. "Back to your first question though, it seems like you have strong feelings for this Mutsumi girl as well as Naru. You should spend time with both of them, and see who makes you happier." Keitaro jumped when he reached into his pocket.

"Speaking of that I forgot about dinner with Mutsumi! Do you have a phone I can call her with?" Arkien nodded, and tossed him his cell phone. Keitaro walked to the other end of the room for a few minutes and then came back, still on the phone. "Hey, I've got a question. Mutsumi wants to know if you and Narusegawa would like to join us on a double date." Arkien looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I'm fine with that but Shinobu almost has dinner ready, and I'm not sure how Naru would feel about that. I can go ask her if you want." Keitaro nodded his head, and Arkien got out of his seat. He came back after a few minutes with Naru right behind him. "Naru said that she'd go."

"That's great! Mutsumi-san, they said they'd come. Sounds great meet you there in a few." Keitaro hung up the phone and tossed it back to Arkien.

"Where are we going?" Naru asked.

"There's a restaurant downtown on the docks by the ocean that's new and it sounds good. It's like a steakhouse but with a lot more options." Keitaro replied. "I'm going to go tell Shinobu that we won't be joining them for dinner, I'll meet you two at the front door okay?" They nodded their head and Keitaro took off for the kitchen.

"He seems really excited about this," Naru said.

"First date?" Arkien replied with question in his voice. Naru smiled and pulled Arkien behind her as she walked towards the door. Arkien helped her put her jacket on, and then he slipped his own jacket on. They put on their shoes, and leaned against the door, waiting on Keitaro. Naru played with the necklace Arkien had given her while she waited. They were only waiting a few seconds, when Arkien felt around in his back pockets on his jeans, and then the pockets on his jackets.

"Hang on, I forgot my wallet upstairs," Arkien said. He made his way up the stairs, and about the time he had turned the corner, Keitaro emerged from the kitchen.

"Alright! let's go!" He shouted happily. He was smiling as he proudly marched towards the door.

"Hang on Keitaro, Arkien had to go get his wallet," Naru said. Keitaro stopped, and closed the door. He sighed, and tapped his foot. "Why are you so impatient?" Naru asked him. He looked at her and thought about what to say.

"I'm not sure. I guess I'm excited to spend time with all of you," He laughed as he looked up the stairs, waiting for Arkien to come back down. He looked at his watch, and then back to the top of the stairs, then back at his watch again.

"Be patient Keitaro," Naru said.

"I'm going to go see what's taking so long, maybe I can help him look." Keitaro started walking up the stairs leaving Naru waiting by herself. She sighed as he reached the top of stairs. He stopped when he heard Arkien's voice speaking, it sounded like he was on his cell phone.

"How much? 750,000 yen? Tell him yes I'll do it. It'll be taken care of later, I'm kind of busy right now. Where at? Well that's convenient. Look I have to go now, I'll call you later with my progress. Bye." Arkien flipped the phone shut, and then walked towards the stairs. Keitaro jumped back, and raced back down. Naru jumped by the noise Keitaro made as he slid on the floor. Arkien came down just moments behind him.

"I found it! You guys ready to go?" Arkien asked, looking at both of them.

"I've been ready!" Naru replied.

"Y-yes, let's go." Keitaro said, opening the door. They started to walk down the stairs, and Keitaro kept thinking about the words Arkien spoke. "_What did he mean, 'It'll be taken care of? What will be taken care of?_" Keitaro thought to himself.

"So how far is this place Keitaro?" Arkien asked. Keitaro snapped back to reality at the question.

"We can get on the bus that makes a stop only a couple blocks away, or we can walk. It's about a forty five minute walk from here though, and only about a ten minute bus ride."

"I like the bus idea," Arkien laughed. Naru laughed too as she bumped shoulders with him.

"You've always been so lazy Arkien," She laughed. Keitaro remained silent as they kept walking. Eventually they arrived at the bus stop, and they sat on the bench waiting.

"The bus should be here soon," Keitaro said.

"I sure hope so," Arkien replied, holding his hands on his stomach as it growled. Naru looked around her, on her left Keitaro was staring out in front of him, with his head leaning on his hands. On her right was Arkien, who was poking at his stomach as it kept making noise. Even though Keitaro kept being an idiot every time they tried to do something, she couldn't help but to still think about him. And Arkien, he was her first kiss, and first real friend. He was always there for her, but soon he would have to go back and finish school. She was still thinking about the choice she had to make, Arkien or Keitaro. Her thought was broken when the bus rolled up, making more noise than Arkien's stomach. They all stood up, and got on the bus. It was packed full of people with nowhere to stand and only two seats open. Keitaro grabbed one of them, and Arkien the other.

"Come here Naru," Arkien said, holding out his hand. Naru squeezed through the crowd of people and went to grab his hand, when she tripped over somebody's foot and landed in Arkien's lap. Her left knee was on the ground in front of him, and her face was only a few inches from his. He caught her by the shoulders and held her up, preventing her from falling. She opened her eyes, and saw Arkien looking into hers.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Yes I'm fine," She replied. Arkien started to grunt after a few seconds. "Are you okay?" Naru asked him quickly.

"Yes, but could you please move your knee?" Arkien's voice was filled with pain. She looked down and saw that her right knee was in between his legs. She blushed as she quickly stood up and moved her knee. Arkien let out a sigh of relief as he leaned back. Naru tried to move herself but she was stuck between all the people. She grunted as she tried desperately to make room, but to no avail.

"Here," Arkien said softly. He grabbed her by the waist and sat her down on his lap. "You can sit here. I don't bite, promise." He laughed. Naru's face was a bright red as she tried to keep her cool. Keitaro watched as they sat together, and he was slightly jealous that Naru was sitting on his lap. He looked at his own lap, and imagined Naru sitting there, and him having his arms around her. He got a little carried away, and he actually stuck his arms out, accidentally grabbing some lady in front of him. Before he could apologize, he was smacked across the face by the lady.

"Perverted groper," The lady said. She turned back forward and Keitaro turned to Naru and Arkien, holding his hand on his face. Naru was still red, and Arkien was staring past her, and into the crowd of people. He kept one hand on her hand, and the other one off to the side. Keitaro told himself his hand was there so that she wouldn't get lost, but he had a feeling there was more to it than that. The bus started to slow down, and soon the doors opened. People started leaving the bus, and they all soon had room to stand. Keitaro was up first, as he pushed his way out the door. He turned around once he was out, and waited for Naru and Arkien.

"Naru, you can get up now," Arkien said laughing. Naru quickly jumped up still blushing red, and Arkien stood up behind her. She held onto his hand, as she made her way out of the bus. They all made it outside safely, but these two big guys walked past her, and she felt something on her neck. She quickly brought her hands up to examine her neck, and she noticed her necklace was gone. One of the guys had ripped it off.

"Hey! Give me back my necklace!" She shouted. The guys ignored her, and went to get on the bus. Naru ran up to them, and tried to grab the necklace, but she was pushed to the ground. Arkien quickly ran up to her, and helped her to her feet. He then turned to the guys who had her necklace.

"Don't you dare push her!" Arkien shouted. He turned the guy that pushed her towards him and punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards, and fell to the ground. The other man grabbed Arkien's hand and started to squeeze, trying to crush it. Arkien cringed in pain, but drew back his other fist and went to swing. His left fist wasn't nearly as strong as his right, so he had a hard time connecting. By this time the other man was standing up, and he ran at Arkien tackling him to the ground. He drew back both his fists and started punching left and right. Arkien tried moving his head, and he succeeded the first few times, but then he started getting hit. Keitaro stood and watched as Arkien was getting beat up. He couldn't make his body move, even though he tried. Naru watched as well, but she forced her body to move. She ran up behind the man that was beating on Arkien, and put him in a sleeper hold. He stood up off Arkien, and tried to grab Naru. She kept turning her body, but eventually she was caught by the other guy.

"You little," The man shouted. He brought back his fist, and went to swing, but he had been punched first. Arkien was back on his feet, and punched the man back to the ground. The other man let go of Naru and went after Arkien again, but Arkien stopped him with a swift kick to the balls. The man dropped to his knees, and then Arkien kicked him across the face. He walked up to him, and curb stomped him, knocking a few of his teeth out. Arkien then turned to the other man, who was about to get to his feet. Arkien kicked him in the gut causing him to fall back down.

"I'm going to make you pay," He said angrily. Arkien soon mounted him and started throwing punches, just like the man did to him. He beat him left and right for a minute or two, then rose back to his feet. He looked down at the ground, and saw the necklace laying there. He picked it up, and walked towards Naru. Arkien's face was bruised, and his nose was bleeding.

"Arkien!" Naru yelled, running into his arms. She held onto him for a second, and then looked up at his face. "You look awful, we should go back to the inn."

"No, I'll be fine. Just a little sore is all," Arkien laughed. He held up the necklace, and Naru grabbed it from him.

"Thank you Arkien." There was a pause as they looked into each other's eyes for a second. She could see that it was already starting to swell. "We really need to get you back to the inn and have this taken care of." She rubbed her hand across the bruises on Arkien's face. Arkien looked up into her eyes, and she blushed right away. Without any hesitation he moved in for a kiss. His lips connected with hers, and Naru's body went numb. Keitaro watched as he made his move, and even though he was jealous, he wasn't as upset as he had been. He wasn't sure what was wrong, had he stopped liking her? No he couldn't have. What was going on? Why wasn't he torn by this kiss? He was so unsure of what was happening inside his mind.

Naru closed her eyes, and threw her arms around him. They continued to kiss for a few seconds before Naru pulled away.

"I don't want to wait any longer. I want to be with you now." Arkien smiled at her, and embraced her.

"Okay," He said softly. Keitaro looked at the two of them, and then up at the sky. The sun wasn't quite setting yet, but the orange glow it gave off filled the sky. Arkien pulled away from his embrace, and then got down on one knee. "Naru, I want you with me forever. Naru Narusegawa, will you marry me?" Naru and Keitaro both jumped at those words. Naru looked at Arkien, he was down on his knee, and he had her hand in his. She smiled at him, and she got down on one knee as well.

"Yes," She replied. Her voice was soft and innocent. Arkien stood back to his feet, and scooped her up on his way. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, as she continued staring him in the eyes. They both looked up at the sun and they watched as it slowly went down. Staring off into the sky they both looked forward to being with one another, but what about Keitaro? How does he feel? How will he and the others react? And what was it that Arkien was talking about earlier on the phone? Guess you'll have to wait and find out!

The End.


End file.
